Numerous products exist that act as a stand and/or a carrying case for a class of flat electronic/computer devices such as an APPLE™ iPad™ tablet computer. However, known devices lack one or more desirable features. For example, known devices typically do not allow a pilot to position the device in the pilot's lap easily. Typically, the device does not stay stationary in the pilot's lap and has a tendency to slip off.
What is needed in the art is a protective device that (i) protects and houses an electronic device such as an APPLE™ iPad™ tablet computer, (ii) allows for easy operation, and (iii) remains stationary during use.